Vocaloid One-shots
by MelancholicSorrow
Summary: This is where I will be post all of my pairings and ships that I have created stories with. If you have a favorite pairing/theme idea, then feel free to let me know! You might just be surprised to find a new fic up! Thanks for reading!
1. Teacher's Pet

**Teacher's Pet** _(Rei x Kiyoteru)_

Rei glared at the offending piece of paper that Kiyoteru was currently passing out. The boy's mind was processing the probability of him surviving the 20-story drop if he decided to fling his entire body out of the window. A sharp pain on his forehead shook him from his thoughts; casting a quick glance at the floor confirmed that the projectile was a piece of chalk.

"Mr. Kagene, I was asking you a question." The 14 year old shot the teacher standing in front of him an angry look from under his mop of coal-colored hair. Kiyoteru uttered a sigh and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "I was asking why you haven't started your test yet."

With a huff, the teen turned away, no longer interested in the brown-haired male. "Tests are stupid; they aren't worth my time." His statement earned another sigh from the teacher. Once Kiyoteru made the motion to pull up a chair, Rei knew he had made a grave mistake. _Oh no...here comes the lecture..._

The minute Kiyoteru turned his back on the youth, Rei proceeded to cross his arms over his chest defiantly, and aim a cold, hard stare at his teacher's back; the older male shivered under his gaze. "Rei, are you glaring at me?" The teen, feeling no urge to answer, stayed silent. "Yeah, you're glaring at me. I can feel your eyes melting holes into my back, you know?" Kiyoteru shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner. "At least you care about me enough to give me one of your signature glares." Rei blushed furiously and turned away, all of his attention now focused on the conveniently placed piece of paper taped to the window.

"Gotcha." A silky smooth voice whispered in his ear. The warm breath on his neck caused Rei to involuntarily shudder; his blush only spreading to his whole face. His golden colored eyes quickly roamed the room, searching for anyone who might have seen their compromising position. The shock of them being alone must have shown on his face because Kiyoteru uttered a low chuckle. "Nice try, but everyone has already left, which means that you're all mine." The teacher grinned and tapped his cheek in mock thought. "Hmm, what do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

His attempt at trying to calm his racing heart failed. Refusing to look Kiyoteru in the eye, Rei mumbled three simple words.

"Huh? Speak up, my dear Rei-kun." Kiyoteru partially cupped a hand around his ear. "You know that I'm hard of hearing."

The response he got wasn't the one the brown-haired male had been expecting. "Maybe if you didn't deal with screaming children all the time, you wouldn't be going deaf." Rei stated, sending another glare in Kiyoteru's direction.

This caused the teacher to frown. "That's not what you said before. Afraid of telling me what is was?" The teenager snorted.

"You say that as if I'm afraid of anything ." He smirked and casually leaned back in his chair. "I'm afraid of nothing." A sudden laugh echoed throughout the classroom, causing Rei to jerk back against his chair.

Kiyoteru was too busy wiping tears from his eyes to notice the rude gesture he received from the coal-haired male. "That is a complete lie and you know it. We all know what you're afraid of."

Fear gripped Rei's heart, making his chest feel like it was being squashed. He drew in a shaky breath, terrified of the answer he would get for his question. "What am I afraid of?"

Golden colored eyes locked with brown ones. "Me. You're afraid of being with me." The rhythmic pounding of his heart only succeeded in becoming more erratic. "I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. There's love contained in them, but also fear. You refuse to admit you love me because you lost your brother, and wouldn't want the same thing to happen to me, am I correct?"

Rei nodded his head, not trusting his voice with such a momentous task; the action was a slight one, if Kiyoteru had not been so tuned to the teen's actions, he might have missed it. He had, however, missed the big, fat tear that slid down the 14 year old's face as he turned away. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Rei. I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry." The teacher pulled him into a tight embrace; only then did he realize that Rei had turned away because he didn't want Kiyoteru to see him cry.

"No, you'll leave me just like he did. There is no absolute guarantee that you'll stay with me." Rei mumbled, now sobbing openly into Kiyoteru's chest, who's only response was to hold the teen as tight as possible without restricting his breathing. "You'll eventually be taken from me, just like Len was." Not knowing what to do for the still grieving 14 year old, Kiyoteru began to wipe away the tears that rolled down his face.

"There is a guarantee, Rei. It's called the fact that I love you." Those three words were the last ones that Rei expected to leave Kiyoteru's mouth; he shook his head furiously, refusing to acknowledge the older man's feelings for him. "Protest all you want, but that doesn't change my feelings for you. Here, I'll even prove them." Before Rei could resume protesting, Kiyoteru had captured the coal-haired teen's lips with his own; any and all words dies in the back of Rei's throat.

 _He does love me. He really does._ Once the teacher had pulled away, Rei couldn't find the words to describe how he felt. Instead, he placed a hesitant kiss on the side of the brown-haired male's mouth, who's lips turned upward into a happy smile. "I-I believe you, but can you promise that you'll never leave me?"

Kiyoteru rested his forehead on Rei's and stared into his golden colored eyes. "I promise." The teen's eyes widened and he smiled; the joy in his eyes caused them to sparkle. He offered a small chuckle at his excitement. "Think you can say it now?" Rei eagerly nodded his head, coal-colored hair flying everywhere.

"I love you!" His happiness was barely containable. Now crying tears of joy, he pecked Kiyoteru on the lips, shocking the older male.

"I love you too, Rei-kun. I really do."


	2. Showtime

**Showtime** _(Dell x Leon)_

The melancholic piano melody caused the silver-haired male to stop in his tracks. _Of course there's someone still here. It was foolish of me to think that I could actually leave on time._ With a groan, he turned around and made his way to the piano wing of the music institute, violin case swinging in hand. Seeing as the male had somewhere important to be, it didn't take him long to reach his destination. However, upon entering the piano wing, the person sitting before him was one he was not expecting to see.

"Dell?" There it was, the familiar voice with just a faint trace of a French accent. "What are you doing here?" The pale blond tilted his head to the side, questioning the man's presence. Not feeling the need to answer in a hurry, a long, awkward silence filled the room. Dell, the only one unaffected by the pause, took this time to examine the male in front of him, who fidgeted under his intense gaze, a faint blush freckling his face. "Is there something you need?" The years of tension between the two of them was almost tangible.

A shake of Dell's head was all the acknowledgement the male had earned. "I have a concert to do, and needed to lock up. Just make sure to do it before you leave." With that final comment, Dell spun on his heels and left the room, not wanting to be in the company of the blond for longer than he had to be.

There was no way to tell if his racing heartbeat was caused by that unexpected confrontation, or the fast pace he had set for himself; although, that was the least of his concerns. _What is he doing back here? Even though I left him all those years ago._ Due to the current situation, the lesson that Dell's grandmother drilled into his head decided to flit through his thoughts. _If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were._ The ironic part about that statement was the fact that his grandmother had been a hopeless romantic; she could never keep a boyfriend of more than a week. He snorted at the thought of her still flirting with men 40-50 years younger than herself; even lying on her deathbed hadn't stopped her from making her comments that usually bordered on the line of sexual harassment.

Dell was so caught up in his memories that he failed to notice a certain blond haired individual calling his name. That is, until the male decided to grab onto the silver-haired violinist's arm, causing him to drop his violin case out of shock. Fearing for his life, Dell quickly curled his hand into a fist and swung at the man holding him captive. Red eyes met with green ones as his fist came to a halt only centimeters from the male's nose. "Leon?" Their maladroit eye contact only lasted for a few seconds, as Dell's cellphone decided to go off just at that moment.

Feeling relieved for chance to get a moment's reprieve from Leon, he turned away and promptly answered the ringing gadget. "Yes? Hello?" He drew in a sharp breath at the news the speaker told him; determined not to let his emotions show, he cast a stone-cold look over his face. "Ah, I see. That is fine. I will just have to find someone to take your place then." Giving a curt nod and a grunt of affirmation, he quickly announced his goodbyes and hung up the cellphone. Before he could stop himself, Dell had already uttered a groan.

"What's wrong, Dell?" The silver-haired male faced the inquisitive blond, and found himself staring into a pair jade green eyes. Leon gave his old friend a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. "I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything." The caring aura that radiated off the blond was enough to draw harsh laughter from Dell.

The man gently removed the hand from his shoulder and gave Leon a questioning look. "You cannot possibly care about me after everything I put you through. There is no way in hell you'd be able to." His words had sunk down to a mere whisper; the barely audible sound of his voice required that the blond move closer to hear him. "Why did you choose to come back now of all times? When I left you, it was for the best. I'm not a good person, you do realize." Dell's voice had taken on a pleading tone; it was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain, but what caused it was a different story. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

Leon's grin pulled at the strings of Dell's heart. "I came back because I love you." Those were the exact words Dell had been hoping to hear, but he refused to acknowledge if they were true or not. Even if they were, his words wouldn't change the fact that he and Leon didn't belong together. "Just because you smoke or joined a gang doesn't mean that I loved you any less than I did." Leon placed a gentle hand on Dell's cheek, which the male leaned into. "When you love someone you learn to see past their faults, and love them despite it." The blond leaned in and gave the shocked 25 year old a kiss.

Another alarm from Dell's cellphone broke them apart. He shot the offending object a glare and checked the alarm. "Oh no...I'm going to be late!" Leon cocked his head to the side out of curiosity. "My pianist for the concert said she couldn't make it tonight. I don't think I'm going to be able to make this concert.." Disappointment dripped from Dell's voice, making Leon feel terrible. Usually the stoic male hid all signs of his emotions in order to seem tough, but now, sheer terror was evident on his face.

"I could help you out if you want. Just let me read the sheet music on the way there." Dell's eyes widened in shock; he hadn't considered the option of having Leon replace anyone. After giving it a thought, Dell picked up his case and removed the sheet music; he handed it over to the blond male with the specific instructions of memorizing every part, which earned him a very enthusiastic "yes, sir!"

Leon's comment caused the silver-haired male to snort. "Whatever, let's go before we arrive later that we already are." With that final statement, Dell walked toward the exit, Leon following close behind, his eyes absorbing every note on the sheet music. The blond took this chance to slip his hand into Dell's. Although the action was surprising, he made no move to take his hand back. "Thank you for coming back, Leon. I missed you."

He smiled and gave the violinist's hand a squeeze. "I had to come back eventually. It's not like just anyone can put up with you, you know?" That caused Dell to laugh, a sound that Leon greatly enjoyed.

"Well...I wouldn't doubt it. Now, come on, slowpoke. It's almost showtime." With that, Dell tugged on Leon's hand and pulled him out into the night air, a faint smile spreading across his face.


End file.
